The present invention relates to a drainage device for arrangement on a floor tile having a drain water aperture according to the preamble of claim 1 and to an arrangement of such a drainage device on a floor tile.
Fitting drainage devices to floor tiles, which may be composed of natural stone, for example, is already known. Such natural stone tiles, which have a slope towards the central aperture, for example, can be very heavy and unwieldy. It may be difficult to place such a natural stone tile in the corner of a room, for example in a shower tray. This is the case particularly when the upper inlet aperture of the drainage device, already partially preinstalled in the floor, does not align with the aperture in the natural stone tile.
It is an object of the present invention to create a drainage device of the aforementioned type, which will facilitate assembly of the drainage device together with a floor tile.